Midnight Confession
by Solitary Wind
Summary: It's a New Year party of Battle Brawlers! All the Brawlers gathered at Marucho's. Let's get the party started! But what happens if Alice gets drunk and it leads to confession! One shot. Please R&R! It's SxA! Hope you like it!


Title- Midnight Confession

Summary- It's a New Year party of Battle Brawlers! All the Brawlers gathered at Marucho's. Let's get the party started! But what happens if Alice gets drunk and it leads to confession! One shot. Please R&R! It's SxA! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers…

A/N- It's my first story and I like SxA too much! Have a Great Year ahead everyone!

It's New Year's Eve and all the brawlers were invited at Marukura Mansion for celebration. Currently, original six brawlers were at buffet table, happily chatting with each other and eating, well in Dan's case. Everyone is happy to see others after so long. It's a kind of reunion actually. The theme for the party is formal so everyone is dressed up elegantly. The hall was decorated so as to light up the whole atmosphere. Serene music was being played while couples started dancing. The bright lights were giving a magical effect. It was already so enticing.

Back to buffet table, Julie and Alice were talking about the newest trend, more like Julie was talking and Alice listening. Julie wore an off-shoulder white dress with a pink tint which has a dark pink belt on waist. Her hair was left loose on the back with curls and some bangs held by a designed clip. Her face with applied make-up, she looked stunning. Her eyes searched Billy who recently joined Dan for food. He grinned at her and she smiled resuming her talk. Runo was already shouting at Dan to slow down but it seems useless. All he did was paused then looked at her and resumed the task. But anyone who would have been near him could see the slight pink color on his cheeks, which happened to be Shun. He sat beside Dan, leaving two chairs between them, because you never know when Dan would throw something on you. Watching this, Shun stated, "Dan, have you ever heard of table manners?". Dan murmured something which could not be understood. Shun sat across both Alice and Julie and he just sat there sipping his juice, observing others. Marucho on the other hand was talking to some cousin of his. Overall, everyone was busy chatting and happy with atmosphere. ' I should have trained at home', thought Shun, already bored and annoyed because some of the girls already tried to approach him for a dance but they got rejected obviously. As it was formal party, which annoyed Shun to no end, everyone wore formal attire and he had to admit that even Dan looked…more mature, if his eating style is excused. All the boys were in tux, mostly in black and color of their ties representing their elements (mostly); Dan had a black tux with red tie and also styled his hair. Same with Billy, except the color of the tie, it was in shade of brown. For which Julie complained that it should be 'pink' in color. 'Uuhhh….no comments there', thought Shun sighing. Shun wore a black tux but removed his coat, which left him in his blazer and dark green tie. He put his jacket on his chair, heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Oh my….did some girls just fainted there?! "They should not have drank that much sake", said Shun shaking his head. 'He shouldn't have done that', thought everyone at the table and sweat dropped.

Ace, Mira and Baron made their way towards the brawlers to greet them. Ace moved beside Shun and said, "Way to go hotshot" with a smirk, which earned a puzzled look from Shun but put on his own smirk and said, "Hm, hello to you to, Ace." Ace earned a wave from Dan in greeting as he was busy eating. Ace and Baron were also seen in tux with blue and purple tie respectively. Mira wore a short-sleeved cream colored dress which reached up to her knees. She also wore styled clips in her hair and light make-up. Baron and Mira walked towards Dan and Runo for greeting, when Baron said, "YO! Dan the man! How have you been?". Dan started replying but was interrupted by Runo hitting him and saying, "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL!" to which Dan replied after gulping the food, "Ouch! Runo what was that for! I already finished eating!". "Finally!", Shun said, to which everyone laughed. Dan stood up and said, "Hey, Baron! Everything's fine! Let's get the party started! And Marucho, the food's GREAT!", to which everyone agreed. Marucho thanked him with a smile, adjusting his glasses. Marucho wore a white tux with a blue tie. "Why don't you guys dance?", suggested Marucho, to which Dan agreed quickly, taking Runo's hand dragging her to dance floor, who was talking with girls, "Hey, come on Runo! Let's dance!" to which she blushed but went with him earning sly look from Julie and smile from Alice and Mira. Runo wore a yellow knee length dress with short loose sleeves and white waist band with her hair down and a white hair band. Julie handed Alice a glass of juice and said, "Alice, here, drink it! For our friendship! See ya later!" Julie quickly drank her juice. As if on a cue, Julie followed others to the dance floor and hurriedly made her way towards Billy before Alice could say anything. Ace and Mira just shrugged off. Alice watched her leave before shrugging and took a sip of her drink. Shun didn't see the whole thing as he was talking with Baron.

It was already 11 pm, an hour before the New Year, little by little the buffet table got silent as most of the people were gathered in the hall. Even Ace and Mira went dancing leaving Shun and Alice at the table. Both were seated across from each other occasionally talking. Shun was watching the dancing couples when he said, "Don't you want to dance, Alice?". He didn't hear anything so he turned and like in trance, he watched her. She just sat smiling at the dancing couples, her eyes bright and filled with happiness content with watching them. Shun, on the hand, looked like he actually saw her now, how radiant she looked. How that lavender, silk dress compliment her skin. Her dress was sleeveless and had thin straps and a black lace in the middle forming a bow, it hugged her perfectly which reached to her knees. Her hair braided and left some loose ends to fall over her shoulder. She wore a light make up, more natural. She had a pink forming on her cheeks and giggled on how Dan got hit by Runo again, drinking her drink which Julie gave her. 'Oh, how beautiful!'. Shun was so entranced by orange haired beauty that he didn't noticed she looked at him and her cheeks reddened more. 'How cute!', he thought but soon he came to his senses. He turned his face quickly to the dancers and thought 'Crap! She saw me staring! Wait….That's not what I should do! I should have asked her to dance…..What am I even saying!'. He could feel his face heat up. Talk about 'Caught in the act'. Alice, on the other hand, stood putting her hand on the table and asked, "Are you alright, Shun?". Shun just cleared his throat and turn his head towards her and answered, "I'm fine". But he could see that she was swaying a little and standing with the support of the table. She stood up straight, blinked her eyes several times and giggled like a child and said, "Ohhh….It's a P…Party! Let's d…dance! Where izz… everyone?". Shun was surprised to see this and stood up to go near her. He reached her and saw that she was searching for her glass, which was now empty, on the table and said, "Aha! I f….found you! W…why are ya moviiing?". Shun instantly knew what has happened and called her, "Alice, stop moving. You'll hurt yourself." But she was busy saying, "Woahhh…. Everything is ss…sp..spining!". 'Just what did she drink?!' thought Shun but just as he reached for her she was….not there. He turned to his side and found that Alice had ran to the opposite side of her friends and was already dancing with people they barely knew and she was surrounded, especially, by boys. This got Shun irritated and made his way towards them. As he approached them, he saw that Alice was dancing with them, more like swaying and keeping her hand on one of the boys shoulder supporting herself, which the boy took it wrong way and put his hand on her waist getting close to her, but not for a long time because his hands were yanked away by Shun, making his presence known. The boy backed-off as he was already intimidated by Shun. Alice was oblivious to her surrounding as she already looked drunk. 'Tch, not helping!'

Julie watched this exchange from sidelines with Billy. Watching this, Billy asked, "I take it that your drink's taking effect, huh, babe?". Julie answered with a sly smile, "Sure it is, Billy dear! We know they both like each other, they just need a little push and besides it's a New Year! So Romantic! Great occasion for a confession, don't you think?". Billy agreed to her and grinned at her. So Julie continued "Besides Shun may be smart but not good in romance department. He'll never admit it but it's obvious that he loves her! So a little push won't hurt". Billy looked at her and said, "How do you know this things?!" to which she exclaimed, "I just know!". Ace and Mira also saw them but remained silent while dancing pretending they didn't see. "Alice needs help, I think", said Mira to which Ace commented, "Looks like Hot-shot is going to lose his cool" and smirked.

Shun managed to bring Alice near the table supporting her. He had to keep his hands on her shoulders as she could not walk steadily. Alice was mumbling something the whole way. He sat her on a chair and tried looking through crowd for other girls but they were nowhere to be seen. 'Just Great' he thought. Alice clutched the side of his shirt and said something. He couldn't hear her so he bent down a little and asked, "Do you need something, Alice?" and put his hand on her shoulder. She just looked up and stared at his face with a glazed look. He was waiting for her to say something and after two minutes of staring, she exclaimed, "Hey! You have black hair!". She reached for his hair and ran her hands through it. He felt his face heat up. 'Why is it so hot in here?'. He noticed their close proximity but was lost in her shinning eyes. She then put her hands on his cheeks with a curious look on her face, squinting her eyes. 'What's she….' Shun tore his gaze away from her and stood up straight when he heard Marucho reach them with Dan and Runo. Dan was grinning and Runo had smile on her face. 'Why didn't I do it earlier!' thought Shun. "Did we interrupt something?" asked Dan in a teasing tone which earned a glare from Shun. Marucho asked, "Are you alright, Shun? You look kind of red". Hearing that, Dan burst out laughing. Shun just turned his head away from them and replied, "I'm fine. Just need some fresh air". Just as he turned to walk away, a hand latched on to his wrist halting him. He looked back surprised and found that others were also surprised. Shun looked at Alice, who suddenly asked, "Hey! Wh...where Are ya going?! I wanna come too!". It seems that she is unaware of her surroundings. Before Shun could say anything, Julie interrupted with a grin, 'when did she got here?' Shun thought "He's going to get fresh air. You wanna go?" to which Alice nodded happily. "LET'ZZZ GO!", chirped Alice and dragged Shun away holding his hand. Shun looked at their hands with a composed face but his inner thoughts were different. 'She's holding my hand! This feeling….again! Why can't I tell her I like her….. Did I just admit that…?!' and he just sighed. He then walked ahead of her still holding hands, Alice bumping into people in the way and reached the balcony. As soon as they reached, Alice left his side to move near railing. She removed her shoes and said "Ah! It's cold but nice!", exclaimed Alice but Shun was lost in his thoughts. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a crash and saw Alice on floor. With his quick reflexes, he reached her and helped her up. "I'm alright, I'm alright!" exclaimed Alice. Shun shook his head and stood near her. He checked his watch for the time; it read 11:45 pm and sighed. 'Fifteen more minutes' he thought and saw Alice watching him. "What?" he asked, awkwardly. She giggled and then started laughing. 'Huh…?'. Then she said, "You know, you look like someone I know!". 'Great! She doesn't recognize me now'. Suddenly though she stopped laughing and pouted, "Anywayzz, do ya like s….somebody, Mister?". Shun was lose at words, "Uuhh…..". She continued, " I like someone…..he'zz a very nice person". Hearing this, Shun almost stopped breathing and asked abruptly, "Who's he?!". 'Am I that late?' thought Shun. She blushed more and said, "Well… .(sigh), but I don't th…th….think he likezzz me…..He'zz ma f….friend actually. I even tried to ignore this f…feelingzz but I juzz (just) can't. I love him so much!". 'Friend, huh? Must be from her home back', he thought. He can't help but felt jealous. "Oohhh….! I re….remember! You j…ust look like him! Do you know him? He'zzz name's Sh….Shun!". She reached him and suddenly hugged him. Shun was shocked when he heard his name and stood there stiffly as she hugged him, to lost to do anything. He actually felt many emotions at once, surprise, relief, happiness. He could only utter, "It's me?" more like to convince himself. Hearing that she looked up at him and whispered, "It'z you? Oohhh…. You are so warm! Aahhh….I f….forgot, Ha….Happy New Year!" and hugged him tightly. Shun felt his face heat up but stayed there nonetheless. Just as he was going to hug her back, she pulled him down. Before he knew what was happening, Shun felt something cold on his lips. It was Alice's lips on his. His eyes widened at the contact and just stood there, as if he forgot to move. But as soon as it happened, it ended. He didn't even noticed it was already 12 am and fireworks started. 'Did she just….?'. It was just a peck but still he felt something, like his heart was already beating too fast! He watched that she was still holding him and looking other side, in the sky and said, "Wow! Its f….fireworks! Zooo (so) beautiful!". A smile made its way on his face but he didn't notice that his friends were already there.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted, which snapped him back to reality. Shun turned his head towards them, who were grinning, and knew that they all had witnessed everything. Heat crawled to his face, as he searched for words to say but failed, "Uumm….". Alice passed out on him so he held her against him and wrapped his arms around her instinctively. Dan was the first to say, "Congrats, buddy!" and Julie squealed in delight, "How romantic!". That's when Shun noticed that Dan was holding a camera. Everyone congratulated him and watched the fireworks display. 'Did they already know my feeling? Am I that obvious?' Shun cleared his throat and said, "Why were you holding a camera earlier, Dan? Don't tell me you were filming what I think you were?". Dan laughed nervously, "Uuhh…..Nah! Of course not! I just wanted to shoot fireworks! Hehe…..you see, then I saw you and…" but before he could finish his sentence as Runo hit him; which made him stop. "Don't sweat it Shun! Why don't you go and take Alice to her room?", Julie cut in. Shun only replied with, "hm".

After Shun left, Dan exclaimed, "Man, that was close!". His relief was short lived when Ace said, "I think he already know you filmed". Dan sweated; "Tell me you are kidding!" but no one answered him…. "Oh man!". Shun carried her bridal style to her room and put her on the bed. He just chuckled and shook his head at earlier events. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you too" and put the comforter over her. He left thinking 'I'll talk to her in the morning' with a smile. After all he has something do first before sleeping and smirked. 'Let's get it done'.

Morning was usual for everyone, except everyone was glancing at Alice and Shun. Shun was ignoring them and Alice was oblivious while the breakfast came to an end. Suddenly Alice started laughing which got everyone's attention and she flushed embarrassed. She said, "You know, I saw a weird dream today. I was drunk and ….uumm…." and chuckled. Everyone just laughed surprising her. Alice was curious why they were laughing but before she question anyone Shun was already standing beside her. She looked at him embarrassed. Shun just knelt down a little and kissed her on the cheek which turned her face more red. Shun said, "Well, it wasn't a dream. Now let's go to the park, shall we?" and took her hand and lead a surprised Alice out, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Silence….."Uuhhh….". Everyone turned towards Dan who was covered in bandages, "So…..why am I the only one who's beaten up?". Sweatdrop.

The End

So…..how is it? I couldn't find New Year fic of SxA so I wrote one! Hehe…Please RnR!


End file.
